As is well known to those skilled in the art, liquid hydrocarbons may be combined with certain water-miscible alcohols. Typical of such products is gasahol, a mixture of gasoline and absolute ethanol. It is found that if such mixtures are formulated from alcohols which contain water in amounts as small as 0.1 v %-5 v %, the resulting composition separates into two phases.
It is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing a dry single phase hydrocarbon composition. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.